listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of international organizations
This is an alphabetical list of international organizations and non-governmental organisations with the country or region in which their main or international office is based. Other organisations are listed on the page for standards organisations. A B C D E F G H I J *JA-Joseikyo (National Council of Agricultural Cooperative Women's Associations) - Japan *JF Miyagi-Ken Gyoren, Miyagi Prefectural Federation of Fisheries Cooperative Associations - Japan *JTUC-RENGO, Japanese Trade Union Confederation - Japan *Japan Agricultural Corporations Association, Inc. (JACA) - Japan *Japan Association of WTO Negotiation on Wood Products (JAWNWP) - Japan *Japan Center for a Sustainable Environment and Society (JACSES) - Japan *Japan Deepsea Trawlers Association (JDSTA) - Japan *Japan Federation of Wood Industry Associations (JFWIA) - Japan *Japan Fisheries Association - Japan *Japan Services Network (JSN) - Japan *Japan Wood-Products Information and Research Center (JAWIC) - Japan * JCI (Junior Chamber International) - USA *Jeunes Agriculteurs - Région Centre - France *Joint Energy and Environment Projects (JEEP) - Uganda *Joint Industry Group (JIG) - USA *Joint Institute for Nuclear Research - Russia *Joint WTO Committee - Thailand *Journalists for Democracy and Human Rights (JDHR) - Pakistan K *Keizai Koho Center - Japan Institute for Social and Economic Affairs - Japan *Kenya National Farmers Union (KNFU) - Kenya *Koinonia Music Center - Uganda *Korea International Trade Association (KITA) - Korea, Rep. of *Korean Advanced Farmers Federation (KAFF) - Korea, Rep. of *Korean NGOs Coalition for the WTO Round Concerning Agriculture Environment and Livelihood (KNC-WTO) - Korea, Rep. of *Korean Women Advanced Farmers Federation (KWAFF) - Korea, Rep. of *Kvindernes U-landsudvalg (KULU Women and Development) - Denmark L *L'Assocaition Générale des Producteurs de Maïs (AGPM) - France *LABOR, Centro de Apoyo al Desarrollo Laboral - Bolivia *La Confédération Européenne des Producteurs de Maïs (CEPM) - France *La Coordinadora Estatal de Productores de Café de Oaxaca - Mexico *La Federación Española de Industrias de Alimentación y Bebidas (FIAB) - Spain *La Fédération Nationale de la Production des Semences de Maïs et de Sorgho (FNPSMS) - France *La Francophonie - France *Labor Education and Research Network (LEARN) - Philippines *Labor/Industry Coalition for International Trade (LICIT) - USA *Labour Research Service (LRS) - South Africa *Latisana Foundation - Netherlands *League of Nations - Switzerland *Liberty Institute - India *Liberty Institute - Georgia *Lutheran World Federation - Switzerland M *MABIMS *MAFS - Czech Republic *MERCOSUR - ??? *Making Our Economy Right (MOER) - UK *Malaysian Trades Union Congress (MTUC) - Malaysia *Management and Organizational Development for Empowerment, Inc (MODE) - Philippines *Mani Tese - Italy *Manitoba Corn Growers Association, Inc. - Canada *Manthan Adhyayan Kendra - India *Manufacturers Alliance/MAPI - USA *Manufacturers for Fair Trade Coalition (mft) - USA *Manufacturing Jewelers & Suppliers of America (MJSA) - USA *Marie Curie Fellows Association - Belgium *Marin Interfaith Task Force on Central America (MITF) - USA *Marine Stewardship Council (MSC) - UK *Maritime Arbitration Association of the United States (MAA) - USA *Maryknoll Office for Global Concerns - USA *Médecins Sans Frontières - France *Médecins du Monde - International Association *Medical Device Manufacturers Association (MDMA) - USA *Mercy Corps - Portland, OR USA *Mexican Action Network on Free Trade (RMALC) - Mexico *Mexican Bar Association - Mexico *Mexican Chamber of Iron and Steel Industry (CANACERO) - Mexico *Miami FTAA, Inc - USA *Miel Solidaria Campesina A.C. - Mexico *Migrants Rights International (MRI) - Switzerland *Milieu Defensie - Netherlands *Minority Business Roundtable (MBRT) - USA *Misereor - Germany *Motion Picture Association (MPA) - USA *Movement and Action for Social Services (MASS)- India *Mouvement Ecologique asbl - Luxembourg *Mouvement des Entreprises de France (MEDEF) - France *Mujeres para el Dialogo - Mexico *Médecins Sans Frontières N *NAFTA (North American Trade Agreement) - North America *National Railways of Zimbabwe (NRZ)-Zimbabwe *NATO - Belgium *NOOR Pakistan - Pakistan *National Farmers Union - Canada (NFU-Canada) - Canada *National Agricultural Cooperative Federation (NACF) - Korea, Rep. of *National Association of Manufacturers (NAM) - USA *National Barley Growers Association - USA *National Catholic Rural Life Conference (NCRLC) - USA *National Center for APEC - USA *National Centre for Advocacy Studies, India - India *National Chamber of Agriculture (NCA) - Japan *National Chamber of Textile Industry (CANAINTEX) - Mexico *National Confederation of Farmers' Movement (NOUMINREN) - Japan *National Corn Growers Association - USA *National Cotton Council of America - USA *National Council of Agricultural Co-operative Youth Associations (Ja Zenseikyo) - Japan *National Council of Farm Policy Organizations - Japan *National Educational Network, Inc. - USA *National Farmers Federation (NFF) - Australia *National Farmers Union (United States) - USA *National Federation of Fisheries Cooperative Associations (JF Zengyoren) - Japan *National Federation of Medium Trawlers (ZENSOKOREN) - Japan *National Federation of Trade Unions of Agricultural Cooperative Associations in Japan - Japan *National Fisheries Institute - USA *National Fishworkers' Forum (NFF) - India *National Foreign Trade Council (NFTC) - USA *National Foreign Trade Council Foundation (NFTCF) - USA *National Grain Sorghum Producers - USA *National Institute of WTO and International Trade Laws - Pakistan *National Juice Products Association (NJPA) - USA *National Milk Producers Federation (nmpf) - USA *National Oilseed Processors Association (NOPA) - USA *National Pork Producers Council (NPPC) - USA *National Potato Council - USA *National Retail Federation (NRF) - USA *National Union of Public and General Employees - Canada *National Union of Students (UDU) - Italy *National Unions of Students in Europe (ESIB) - Europe *National Wildlife Federation (NWF) - USA *Natur og Ungdom - Norway *The Nature Conservancy - USA *Network of European World Shops (NEWS!) - Belgium * Never Again International - UK *New Zealand Council of Trade Unions - New Zealand *New Zealand Forest Industries Council - New Zealand *Nippon Keidanren (Japan Business Federation) - Japan *Non-Aligned Movement - ??? *Nordic Council - ??? *Norges Fiskarlag - Norway *North American Council of Chemical Associations (NACCA) - Mexico *North American Free Trade Agreement NAFTA - ??? *North Dakota Barley Council - USA *North Sea Commission - ??? *North South Center at the University of Miami - USA *North-South Institute (NSI) - Canada *Norwegian Church Aid - Norway *Norwegian Confederation of Trade Unions (LO Norway) - Norway *Norwegian Development Fund - Norway *Norwegian Farmers' Union (Norges Bondelag) - Norway *Norwegian Forum for Environment and Development - Norway *Norwegian Independent Meat Association (KLF) - Norway *Norwegian People's Aid (NPA) - Norway *Norwegian Refugee Council (NRC) - Norway *Norwegian Shipowners' Association (NSA) - Norway *Norwegian Union of Municipal Employees - Norway *Norwegian Youth Council (LNU) - Norway *Norwegian seafood Federation (fhl) - Norway *Nourish International (NI) - USA *Novib - Oxfam Netherlands - Netherlands O *OIKOS Student Organization for Sustainable Development at the University of St Gallen - Switzerland *Oceana - USA *Ohio Farm Bureau Federation - USA *Ontario Soybean Growers - Canada *Organic Consumers Association - USA *(organisation of islamic conference) -Morocco *Organisation Européenne pour la Recherche Nucléaire (CERN) - Switzerland and France *Organisation Mondiale Contre la Torture (OMCT) - Switzerland *Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD) - France *Organisation of Eastern Caribbean States *Organization for Promotion of Responsible Tuna Fisheries (OPRT) - Japan *Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe - (OSCE) - Austria *Organization for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons (OPCW) - Netherlands *Organization of American States - USA *Outdoor Power Equipment Institute, INC (OPEI) - USA *Oxfam - Québec - Canada *Oxfam America - USA *Oxfam Canada - Canada *Oxfam Community Aid Abroad - Australia *Oxfam Deutschland - Germany *Oxfam Hong Kong - Hong Kong, China *Oxfam International - Switzerland *Oxfam Ireland - Ireland *Oxfam New Zealand - New Zealand *Oxfam - Belgium *Oxfam - UK P *PAHAL (PHL) - INDIA *Pacific Asia Resource Center (PRC) - Japan *Pacific Economic Cooperation Council (PECC) - Singapore *Pacific Environment - USA *Paper, Allied-Industrial, Chemical and Energy Workers (PACE) - USA *Paper Packaging Coordination Group (PPCG) - Belgium *Partnerships in Environmental Management for the Seas of East Asia (PEMSEA) - Philippines *Peace Coffee - USA *Peace Group of Journalists - Pakistan & AJK *Peace through Interamerican Community Action (PICA) - USA *Permafrost Young Researchers Network - Germany *Permanent Court of Arbitration - ??? *Peterson Institute - USA *Pharmaceutical Research and Manufacturers of America (PhRMA) - Japan *Pharmaceutical Research and Manufacturers of America (PhRMA) - USA *Pharmaceutical Research and Manufacturers of America - Jordan (PhRMA - Jordan) - Jordan *Philippine Peasant Institute - Philippines *Philippine Sugar Millers Association (PSMA) - Philippines *Polaris Institute - Canada *Popular Education and Action Centre (PEACE) - India *Prague Society for International Cooperation - Czech Republic *Prince Edward Island Milk Marketing Board / Dairy Farmers of Prince Edward Island (PEIMMB) - Canada *Pro Natura - Switzerland *Pro Natura - Italy *Programa Laboral de Desarrollo (PLADES) - Peru *Public Citizen - USA *Public Services International (PSI) - France pete Q *Quaker International Affairs Programme - Canada *Quaker Peace & Social Witness (QPSW) - UK *Quaker United Nations Office - Switzerland *Queensland Sugar - Australia R *Rainforest Action Network - USA *Reality of Aid - Philippines *Red Nacional de Acción Ecologica (RENACE) - Chile *Rede Brasil - Brazil *Refrigeration and Airconditioning Manufacturers' Association (RAMA) - India *Refugees International - USA *Reporters without borders - France *Research Foundation for Science, Technology and Ecology - India *Research and Information System for the Non-Aligned and Other Developing countries (RIS) - India *Resources Oriented Development Initiatives (RODI Kenya) - Kenya *Rights & Democracy - Canada *Rio Group - USA *Rogaland Research (RF) - Norway *Roots for Equity - Pakistan *Rotary International - Illinois *Royal Institute of International Affairs (RIIA) - UK *Royal Lifesaving Society Commonwealth (RLSSC) - UK *Royal National Lifeboat Institute (RNLI) - UK *Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (RSPCA) - UK *Royal Society for the Protection of Birds (RSPB) - UK *Rugmark Foundation - USA *Rural Coalition - USA *Rwanda Hope Society - Canada *Réseau d'ONG Européenes sur l'Agro-alimentaire, le Commerce, l'Environment et le Développement (RONGEAD) - France *Réseau d'information sur le commerce international - Canada *Réseau des Organisations Paysannes et des Producteurs Agricoles de l'Afrique de l'Ouest (ROPPA) - Burkina Faso S *SAARC Chamber of Commerce and Industry (SCCI) - Pakistan *SEWA Nepal - Nepal *SOLIDARITE - France *SOLIDAR - Belgium *Sahabat Alam Malaysia - Malaysia *Scotch Whisky Association (SWA) - UK *Scottish Catholic International Aid Fund SCIAF - UK *Sea Turtle Restoration Project - USA *Securities Industry Association (SIA) - USA *Self Employed Women's Association (SEWA) - India *Semiconductor Industry Association (SIA) - USA *Service Centre for Development Cooperation (KEPA) - Finland *Shram Seva Nyas - India *Sierra Club of Canada (SCC) - Canada *Sierra Club/USA - USA *Sierra Youth Coalition (SYC) - Canada *Small Business Exporters Association (SBEA) - USA *Social Development Network (SODNET) - Kenya *Social Enterprise Development Foundation of West Africa - Ghana *Social Platform - Belgium *Sociedad Iberoamericana de Gráfica Digital (SIGraDi) - Argentina *Sociedade Rural Brasileira - Brazil *Society of Indian Automobile Manufacturers (SIAM) - India *Solagral - France *Solid Action on Globalization and Environment (SAGE) - Japan *Solidaridad Internacional - Spain *Solidarite unite development - Maurice *Solidarność - Poland *South African Sugar Association - UK - UK *South Asia Watch on Trade, Economics, and Environment (SAWTEE) - Nepal *South Asian Association for Regional Cooperation *South-North Federation (ZNF) - Netherlands *Southeast Asian Council for Food Security and Fair Trade (SEA COUNCIL) - Malaysia *Southern African Development Community - ??? *Southern and Eastern African Trade Information and Negotiation Institute (SEATINI) - Uganda *Southern and Eastern African Trade Information and Negotiations Institute (SEATINI) - Zimbabwe *Specialty Steel Industry of North America (SSINA) - USA *Stakeholder Forum for our Common Future (UNED-UK) - UK *Stop the New Round! Coalition - Philippines *Students for Sensible Drug Policy - USA and Canada *BIGAAR - Pakistan *Sucre Ethique - France *Sugar Industry Trade Association - Thailand *Surface Ocean-Lower Atmosphere Study *Sustainable Development Policy Institute (SDPI) - Pakistan *Swadeshi Jagaran Foundation - India *Swedish Confederation of Professional Employees (TCO) - Sweden *Swedish Society for Nature Conservation (SSNC) - Sweden *Swiss Farmers Union (SBV) - Switzerland *Swiss Society of Chemical Industries (SGCI) - Switzerland *Syndicat National des Fabricants de Sucre de France (SNFS) - France *Samudaik Vikas Sansthan (SVS) - India T *Tanzania Consumer Advocacy Society (TCAS) - Tanzania *TMJ Society of California - USA *Team for Human Resource Education and Action for Development (THREAD) - India *Tearfund - UK, Australia, New Zealand, Netherlands *Tebtebba Foundation (Indigenous People's International Centre for Policy Research and Education) - Philippines *Technical Centre for Agricultural and Rural Cooperation ACP-EU (CTA), ACP countries *Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA) - USA *Terre des hommes Foundation (Tdh) - Switzerland *Thai Cane and Sugar Corp. Ltd - Thailand *Thai Sugar Manufacturing Association (TSMA) - Thailand *Thai Sugar Millers Corporation Ltd - Thailand *The Council of Canadians - Canada *The Fertilizer Institute (TFI) - USA *The Hunger Project - USA *The Resource Foundation - Latin America *Third World Network (TWN) - Malaysia *Third World Network-Africa (TWN-Africa) - Ghana *Tierra Humana A.C. - Mexico *Trade & Development Studies Centre Trust (TRADES CENTRE) - Zimbabwe *Trade Development Authority of Pakistan - Formerly Export Promotion Bureau - Pakistan *Trade & Investment Foundation for Africa - USA *Trade Information Project (TIP) - Switzerland *Trade Justice Movement - UK *Trade Research Consortium - USA *Trade Union Advisory Committee to the OECD (TUAC) - France *Trade Union Confederation of Arab Maghreb Workers - Tunisia *Trade Union Congress of Tanzania (TUCTA) - Tanzania *Traidcraft Exchange - UK *Trans Atlantic Consumer Dialogue (TACD) - UK *TransAtlantic Business Dialogue (TABD) - USA *TransFair USA - USA *Transparancy International USA - USA *Transparency International - Germany *Trócaire - Ireland *Truth about Trade & Technology - USA U *U.S. Dairy Export Council - USA *U.S. Meat Export Federation (USMEF) - USA *UNASUR- Union of South American Nations *UNISON - UK *US Grains Council (Council) - USA *US PECC - USA *US Rice Producers Association - USA *US Vietnam Trade Council - USA *US Wheat Associates - USA *US-ASEAN Business Council - USA *US-Chile Free Trade Coalition - USA *US-Russia Business Council (USRBC) - USA *US-Singapore FTA Business Coalition - USA *US-South Africa Business Council (USSABC) - USA *USA ENGAGE - USA *USA Rice Federation - USA *Uganda Environmental Education Foundation (UEEF) - Uganda *Uganda National Farmers Federation (UNFFE) - Uganda *Union Française des Industries de l'Habillement (UFIH) - France *Union Generale des Travailleurs de Cote d'Ivoire - Côte d'Ivoire *Union Générale Tunisienne du Travail - Tunisia *Union Nacional de Organizaciones Regionales Campesinas Autonomas (UNORCA, A.C.) - Mexico *Union Network International (UNI) - Switzerland *Union Tunisienne de l'Agriculture et de la Pêche (UTAP) - Tunisia *Unión de Campesinos Asturianos Asturias - Spain *Union des Confédérations de l'Industrie et des Employeurs d'Europe (UNICE) - Belgium *Union des consommateurs - Canada *Union des industries textiles (UIT) - France *Union des producteurs agricoles (UPA) - Canada *Union des syndicats des industries des produits amylacés et de leurs dérivés (USIPA) - France *Union européenne de radio-télévision (UER) - Belgium *Union of Needletrades, Industrial & Textile Employees (UNITE) - USA *Unione Generale del Lavoro (UGL) - Italy *Unione Italiana del Lavoro (UIL) - Italy *United Citizens Alliance - USA *United Farm Workers of America, AFL-CIO - USA *United Nations - USA ** United Nations Children's Fund (UNICEF) - New York ** United Nations Environment Programme - Kenya *United States Association of Importers of Textiles and Apparel (USA-ITA) - USA *United States Beet Sugar Association - USA *United States Council for International Business (USCIB) - USA *United States-China Business Council - USA *United Steelworkers of America - USA *United Trauma Relief - USA *Uniterre - Switzerland *Universal Postal Union *Universala Esperanto-Asocio, The Netherlands *Unión General de Trabajadores - Spain *Unión Nacional de Trabajadores - Mexico *Unión de Comunidades Indígenas de la Región del Istmo - Mexico *Unión de Pequeños Agricultores y Ganaderos (UPA) - Spain *Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organisation *United Malaysian National Organization UMNO Malaysia V *VeCo-Uganda - Uganda *Verband der Chemischen Industrie e.V. (VCI) - Belgium *Volontari nel mondo - Focsiv - Italy *Visegrád group - Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Hungary W Y Z *ZEN KAN SUI (Japan Mariculture Association) - Japan *ZEN SAMMA (Japan Stick-held Dip Net Saury Fishery Cooperative Association) - Japan *ZEN-NOH (National Federation of Agricultural Co-operative Associations) - Japan *ZENSHINREN, National Federation Forest owners Cooperative Associations - Japan *Zambia National Farmers' Union - Zambia *Zambia Trade Network (ZTN) - Zambia *Zimbabwe Democracy and Development Foundation (ZDDF.org) - Zimbabwe See also * United Nations agencies References External links *JNM INGO and NGO list Nepal *NGOs in Nigeria et:Rahvusvaheliste organisatsioonide loend el:Κατάλογος παγκόσμιων οργανώσεων eo:Listo de internaciaj organizaĵoj hy:Միջազգային կազմակերպությունների ցանկ fi:Luettelo kansainvälisistä järjestöistä zh:国际组织列表 Category:International organizations